


Pułapka

by juana_a



Series: Tak kończy się świat [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, Dark, F/F, M/M, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Artur jest na pokładzie samolotu do Paryża, kiedy Los Angeles znika z powierzchni Ziemi.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pułapka

**Author's Note:**

> tekst powstał podczas fikatonu 10 na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/)

[without an answer, the thunder speaks for the sky,  
and on the cold, wet dirt I cry]

 

— Eames — mówi Artur, próbując zdobyć się na wyplątanie się z uścisku i wyjście z pokoju. Spakowana walizka stoi obok, na dole czeka na niego taksówka. Eames mruczy coś niezrozumiale i całuje go znowu, jego palce delikatnie masują to czułe miejsce na karku Artura, o którym tylko on wie. — Eames, muszę… — próbuje znowu i tym razem Eames odsuwa się lekko, patrzy na niego i kciukiem głaszcze go po policzku.

— Wiem — mówi, wypuszczając go w końcu z objęć i cofając się o krok.

Artur wzdycha, przeczesuje palcami włosy i schyla się po walizkę. Tuż przed wyjściem odwraca się jeszcze, szybko przemierza dzielącą ich odległość i po raz ostatni całuje Eamesa.

— Londyn? — mówi tuż przed wyjściem, patrząc na niego z uśmiechem. Eames unosi kąciki ust, oczy błyszczą mu podekscytowaniem. Kiwa głową. Artur znika za drzwiami i zaczyna liczyć dni.

 

•

(Artur jest na pokładzie samolotu do Paryża, kiedy Los Angeles znika z powierzchni Ziemi.)

 

•

Na lotnisku panuje chaos. Loty do Stanów Zjednoczonych są zawieszone, w kółko podawane są informacje, na ekranach relacja na żywo z tego, co zostało z Miasta Aniołów. Artur czekając w kolejce na odprawę z niedowierzaniem obserwuje obrazy atomowego grzyba nad miastem, w którym był zaledwie kilka dni wcześniej. Czyta informacje o liczbie ofiar, sile wybuchu i promieniowania, o wprowadzeniu stanu wyjątkowego i służbach wojskowych postawionych w stan najwyższej gotowości. Zastanawia się, gdzie jest teraz Eames.

Ariadne czeka na niego na lotnisku. Jest zdenerwowana, chodzi tam i z powrotem, wyciągając szyję i próbując wypatrzeć go w tłumie spanikowanego tłumu. W dłoni kurczowo ściska komórkę, jakby mogła zmusić ją w ten sposób do przekazania istotnych informacji. Przytula go, zanim Artur zdąży postawić swoją walizkę na podłodze, przywiera do niego i mocno zaciska palce na jego ramionach. Koszula Artura robi się mokra w kilku miejscach.

— Dzieci są tutaj z Milesem — mówi, kiedy kierują się w stronę parkingu. — Nie mamy pojęcia, co z Domem, Miles nie wie, czy był wtedy w LA. Nie możemy się dodzwonić, jego komórka… Informuje, że abonent jest niedostępny.

Artur ściska jej dłoń i nie patrząc na nią, pyta:

— Rozmawiałaś z Eamesem?

 

•

(Dwadzieścia cztery godziny później Teheran, Pekin, Mediolan, Moskwa, Seattle, Buenos Aires i Hawaje są tylko pustymi słowami na mapach, w słownikach i encyklopediach.)

•

Artur i Ariadne utykają w Europie na dobre. Przez pierwszych kilka dni nie opuszczają lotniska, próbując złapać jakikolwiek lot do Stanów, lot gdziekolwiek, ale po tym, jak nad kolejnymi miastami unoszą się grzyby atomowe, wszystkie kraje zamykają lotniska dla cywili. Artur próbuje skontaktować się z Saito, ale komunikacja z Japonią zostaje przerwana drugiego dnia, kiedy Chińczycy bombardują Kioto, Kobo i Osakę. Jego kontakty w Armii amerykańskiej nie dają znaku życia i Artur dziwi się, że nikt jeszcze nie próbował go odnaleźć.

Ariadne nie może skontaktować się ze swoją matką. Jej brat wysyła jej maila, tuż przed tym, jak Internet przestaje działać, w którym pisze, że on, jego żona i dziecko są w Kanadzie. Artur codziennie próbuje dodzwonić się do Eamesa. Bez skutku. Cobb nadal nie daje znaku życia. Miles zabiera dzieci do małej wioski w Alpach Szwajcarskich. Artur długo ściska Phillipę, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że może to robić po raz ostatni. Ariadne daje Jamesowi swoją ulubioną poduszkę. Dopiero kiedy samochód znika za rogiem, przytula się do Artura. Nie płacze. Artur liczy dni.

 

•

(Świat kończy się osiem dni i trzynaście godzin po ataku na Los Angeles.)

 

•

Nikt nie wie, kto właściwie zaczął i niewielu się nad tym zastanawia. To nie tak, że ma to jakiekolwiek znaczenie, nie teraz, kiedy większość miast zamieniła się w kupę gruzów, w miasta duchów z opustoszałymi ulicami. Artur zabiera Ariadnę do tajnego bunkra pod Paryżem, w którym kiedyś, dawno temu, miał siedzibę sztab główny międzynarodowego programu badającego wspólne śnienie. Po drodze gromadzą zapasy, Ariadne w ostatniej chwili wrzuca do torby jakąś książkę, Artur pakuje broń. Tuż przed wyjściem wraca do sypialni i rozbija stojącą na szafce nocnej ramkę, zdjęcie składa na pół chowa do kieszeni jeansów.

Pod ziemią spędzają dwa tygodnie. Paryżem nieustannie wstrząsają wybuchy, prąd pada po trzech dniach, generator zastępczy po tygodniu, bateria w latarce wystarcza na dwa dni, świece kończą się tego samego dnia, kiedy na powierzchni nastaje cisza.

 

•

(Ariadne zaczyna nowy kalendarz. Zniszczenie Los Angeles zostaje nowym dniem ery po Końcu Świata.)

 

•

Błąkają się po ulicach, które kiedyś były ich domem, szukając czegokolwiek, co pomogłoby im przetrwać. Szczególnie dokładnie przeszukują gruzy napotkanych szpitali, zbierają leki, środki dezynfekcyjne, igły, strzykawki, bandaże, witaminy. Środki antypromienne. Komórka Artura nie działa, ale on i tak nie potrafi jej wyrzucić. Wrzuca ją do plecaka i sprawdza każdego dnia przed zaśnięciem. Długo idą wzdłuż Sekwany zanim w końcu mogą przejść na drugą stronę tylko lekko uszkodzonym Pont du Carrousel. Dopiero pięć dni później spotykają pierwszych ocalałych.

Monique ma dwadzieścia osiem lat, przed końcem świata pracowała na stanowisku doradcy Ministra Obrony Narodowej. Była wojskowa w stopniu porucznika, specjalizowała się w łączności. Nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego nie było jej w sztabie, kiedy ktoś wysadził ministerstwo. Etienne jest trzydziestoletnim prawnikiem, tydzień temu stracił żonę i córeczkę. Nigdy w życiu nie miał broni w ręku. Carlos jest Hiszpanem, w Paryżu był na wakacjach z grupą przyjaciół. Widział, jak jego dziewczyna wykrwawia się na śmierć i nie mógł zrobić nic, żeby jej pomóc. Alex jest Amerykanką, ma na sobie wojskową bluzę z insygniami, a Artur nie potrzebuje wiele, żeby rozpoznać Marine.

Ariadne każdemu przydziela zadanie, zaczynają się organizować. Alex nazywa ich Ruchem Oporu. Artur nie chce jej mówić, że nie mają komu się opierać.

 

•

(Dwudziestego pierwszego dnia pierwszego miesiąca od Końca Świata z południa nadlatują wojskowe helikoptery. Etienne uczy się strzelać.)

 

•

— Za czym tęsknisz najbardziej? — pyta Ariadne pewnej nocy.

Leżą na ziemi, przy ognisku rozpalonym z resztek jakichś mebli. Dookoła nich resztki jakiegoś domu, trzy w połowie zniszczone ściany, dziura po drzwiach. Ich grupa (oddział) rozlokowała się po pozostałych pokojach, śpią ciasno przytuleni do siebie, żeby zachować jak najwięcej ciepła. Jest ich teraz więcej, prawie trzydzieści osób, wystarczająca liczba, żeby założyć coś w rodzaju stałego obozowiska, prowizorycznej bazy głównej. Arturowi automatycznie dostaje się pozycja dowódcy, najbardziej zorganizowany, posiadający najbardziej rozległą wiedzę na temat strategii i planowania. Najstarszy stopniem. Ariadne proponuje Alex na szefa sztabu i nikt nie protestuje, Ariadne, Monique i Perrin — porucznik lotnictwa, którego spotkali w okolicach Compiègne — szybko dzielą się pozostałymi rolami. Monique proponuje założenie bazy w Brukseli i nikt nie protestuje, nikt nie ma lepszego pomysłu.

— Za kawą — mówi po chwili, wsuwa dłoń do kieszeni i delikatnie dotyka wymiętego już zdjęcia. Czuje palce Ariadne na swoim nadgarstku i odwraca wzrok. — A ty?

— Za gwiazdami — odpowiada szybko, patrząc w zasnute ciężkimi, radioaktywnymi chmurami niebo. — I za mlekiem. Zabiłabym za szklankę mleka.

Kilka godzin później zaczyna padać. Zwijają obóz i zbierają się do drogi. Artur liczy dni.

 

•

(W trzecim miesiącu wysadzają fabrykę broni w Leuven. Nadal nie wiedzą, z kim walczą.)

 

•

Bruksela służy im dobrze jako baza główna przez równe trzy miesiące, ale pewnego dnia podczas narady Artur proponuje przeniesienie się do Bazy Sił Powietrznych w Beauvechain. Kilka dni wcześniej razem z Carlosem i Marcinem — polski oficer, który pracował w NATO przez ostatnie trzy lata i zna każdy zakamarek Kwatery Głównej — wybrali się na rekonesans, baza nie była zajęta. Monique kiwa głową, Alex myśląc głośni wymienia zalety tej zmiany. Jeszcze tego samego dnia zaczynają się pakować.

Marcin obejmuje dowództwo niewielkiego obozu, jaki zostaje w Brukseli. Podobne działają już we Francji, Holandii i Niemczech, wiedzą o kilku niezależnych grupach w Polsce, które Artur postanawia zorganizować tak szybko, jak tylko się da. Dochodzą ich słuchy, że Hiszpanie pracują nad przywróceniem łączności radiowej. Z Brukseli zabrali część map, które teraz wiszą na ścianach w bunkrze dowództwa i walają się po stołach i biurkach. Magnus — szwedzki informatyk, którego spotkali w pobliżu granicy — próbuje zmusić sprzęt komputerowy do działania, a Claire — ich główny mechanik, Belgijka znaleziona w jej własnym warsztacie w trakcie akcji przywracania do życia zdezelowanego Forda — pracuje nad doprowadzeniem wojskowych samochodów do stanu używalności.

Artur jedzie na kolejny zwiad i wraca z planem.

 

•

(Siedem dni po opuszczeniu Brukseli dowiadują się o bombardowaniu. Nigdy nie dowiadują się, czy ktokolwiek przeżył.)

 

•

— Jak długo jeszcze? — pyta Ariadne na początku czwartego miesiąca.

Wcześniej tego dnia odbili konwój z żywnością i lekarstwami, w walkach stracili Danny’ego i Irinę. Alex została lekko ranna. Nikt nie świętuje, w bazie panuje grobowa cisza, co jakiś czas przerywana cichym szlochem, odgłosem odstawianego na beton szkła, popiskiwaniem fal radiowych z dalekiego kąta sali. Monique wygrzebała skądś starą radiostację z czasów drugiej wojny, dłubie w niej wieczorami, kiedy jest zbyt zmęczona, żeby spać.

Artur siedzi na ziemi opierając się o ścianę, kolana pod brodą, palce pieszczotliwie przesuwające się po coraz bardziej zniszczonej fotografii. Ariadne opada na miejsce obok niego i bez słowa podaje mu wódkę. Długo siedzą w ciszy, zanim w końcu zadaje pytanie, które nurtuje ją od dawna.

— Piętnaście dni — odpowiada Artur, nie zaprzecza, nie ma po co. Ariadne zna ich system, wie, że jest czas i miejsce. Wie, że Artur liczy dni.

Ariadne kiwa głową i pociąga solidny łyk wódki prosto z butelki, oczy zachodzą jej lekką mgiełką, ale uśmiecha się do siebie. Opiera głowę na jego ramieniu i Artur wstrzymuje oddech.

— Gdzie? — pyta w końcu i Artur porusza głową, szepcze jej do ucha _Londyn_.

 

•

(Cztery miesiące i dwadzieścia sześć dni od dnia, w którym opuścił Nowy Jork i Los Angeles wyleciało w powietrze, Artur odkrywa, że z Londynu zostało jeszcze mniej niż z Paryża.)

 

•

Z ich mieszkania została jedna ściana, obdarta z tynku, z dziurą po oknie i szkłem rozsypanym po podłodze. Artur staje w miejscu, które kiedyś było progiem do ich sypialni i daje się ogarnąć surrealistycznemu wrażeniu, jakie daje Sisley wiszący krzywo na powoli wypadającym gwoździu. Zdejmuje obraz ze ściany, owija go w kawałek szmaty (resztki marynarki od Armaniego) i wychodzi, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Do Hampstead Heath dociera dopiero następnego dnia wieczorem. Jest tak zmęczony, udaje mu się tylko położyć na ławce i zasnąć, z obrazem i plecakiem pod głową. Jego długi, wojskowy płaszcz nienajlepiej chroni przed zimnymi nocami, koło północy zaczyna padać deszcz. Artur otwiera oczy, mruga, naciąga płaszcz na głowę i zasypia z powrotem.

Pierwszy raz od kiedy wyszli z Ariadne z bunkra w Paryżu, nie ma nic do roboty i szybko zaczyna mu to działać na nerwy. Budzą się w nim stare, zapomniane już nawyki i odruchy, przepakowuje swój plecak, zawija dokładniej obraz. Myszkuje trochę po okolicy, odkrywa jakimś cudem działający prysznic z ciepłą wodą i spędza pod nim godzinę. W tym samym domu znajduje w miarę czystą koszulą i łapie się na myśli, że to najlepsza rzecz, jaka spotkała go w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy. Wraca na ławkę w odrobinę lepszym humorze. Nie liczy dni. Zaczyna liczyć godziny.

 

•

(Pięć dni później dowiaduje się, że jest najbardziej poszukiwanym człowiekiem w Europie.)

 

•

Budzi go znajomy dotyk palców przeczesujących jego zbyt długie teraz włosy. Nie otwiera oczu, jeszcze chwileczkę, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby to wszystko okazało się tylko snem. Gdyby tak było, Artur nie chciałby się obudzić. Właściciel palców śmieje się, niski, ciepły śmiech przyjemnie łaskocze jego uszy i Artur otwiera oczy.

— Hej — mówi, uśmiechając się lekko, pierwszy prawdziwy uśmiech od miesięcy.

— Hej — odpowiada Eames, wyplątując palce z jego włosów. Pomaga mu usiąść i całuje go na powitanie. Artur pozwala sobie na bolesny jęk. Nie ruszając się z miejsca, obraca się i przytula go, kurczowo zaciskając palce na jego wełnianym płaszczu. Nawet nie wie, kiedy zaczyna płakać. Całe napięcie i niepewność ostatnich pięciu miesięcy wreszcie daje o sobie znać. — Hej, hej, skarbie — mówi Eames, głaszcząc go delikatnie po plecach. Głos mu drży. — Jestem tutaj, jestem i nigdzie się nie wybieram, nie bez ciebie.

— Wiem — mówi Artur i niechętnie wypuszcza go z objęć.

Nie opuszczają Hampstead Heath aż do następnego dnia. Cały dzień spędzają siedząc na ławce i obserwując gruzy Londynu, rozmawiając. Artur opowiada o Ariadne, o Alex i o tym, czego udało im się dokonać w Belgii. Eames mówi o ostatnim samolocie do Europy, na który udało mu się dostać, o Sztokholmie i siatce szpiegowskiej, którą zorganizował. Żaden z nich nie wspomina Cobba.

Dopiero kiedy są już w samochodzie Eamesa, Artur daje mu obraz. Obaj udają, że to nic nie znaczy.

 

•

(Są w Calais, kiedy kontaktuje się z nimi Saito. Tego samego dnia pierwszy raz od prawie pół roku przez chmury przebija się słońce.)

 

•

Artur chce ominąć Brukselę, ale Eames upiera się, że muszą wiedzieć tyle, ile się da, więc w okolicach Gent po raz kolejny zmieniają samochód. W Aalst pierwszy raz znajdują ulotkę z wizerunkiem Artura i przez chwilę żaden z nich nie może oddychać. Spodziewał się raczej swojej fotografii z akt militarnych, w mundurze, z krótko przystrzyżonymi włosami, nie prywatnego zdjęcia z tygodnia przed ślubem Mal i Doma, kiedy jego włosy były zbyt długie, a on był zbyt zajęty, żeby je czesać do tyłu.

Artur zaciska dłonie w pięści i odnajduje ostatniego papierosa ze znalezionej w okolicach Dover napoczętej paczki. Ręce tak mu się trzęsą, że Eames zabiera mu zapalniczkę. Podpalają ulotkę, Artur nerwowo wypala papierosa. Przed wyjazdem z miasta znajdują nożyczki i Eames obcina mu włosy.

W Brukseli dowiadują się, kto sprawuje kontrolę nad Zachodnią Europą, ile mają baz, gdzie są rozmieszczone, w jakich miastach uruchamiają fabryki broni. Tuż przed wyjazdem włamują się do jednego z magazynów, kradną ciężarówkę pełną karabinów maszynowych i granatów, Eames wyjmuje automatyczny granatnik i Artur ma déjà vu.

Są już za bramą, kiedy magazyn wybucha za ich plecami, a Artur odkrywa, że drętwieje mu ramię.

 

•

(Eames zabija siedmiu żołnierzy jednym granatem i automatycznie przesuwa się na drugie miejsce na liście.)

 

•

— Eames! — rozpromienia się Ariadne, kiedy wchodzą do znajomego, pełnego map pomieszczenia, rozświetlanego jaskrawym światłem jarzeniówek. Eames nie odpowiada, zaciska mocniej palce talii Artura i pomaga mu przekroczyć próg. Ariadne wydaje z siebie zduszony jęk i Artur podnosi głowę. — Jezu Chryste, co się stało?! Tanya! Przywlecz swój tyłek tutaj i weź apteczkę! Niech ktoś znajdzie Tanyę, do cholery! — krzyczy, przyzwyczajona już do wydawania rozkazów, których wszyscy słuchają. — Co się stało? — pyta ciszej, siadając na krześle obok Artura i pomagając Eamesowi zdjąć z niego zakrwawiony płaszcz.

Eames opowiada o Brukseli, o magazynie i wyładowanej bronią ciężarówce, którą rozpakowują na górze. Artur słucha jego spokojnego głosu i stara się nie odpłynąć, ale jego powieki są takie ciężkie, a głos Eamesa tak kojąco uspokajający… Budzi go uderzenie w policzek, ale nawet wtedy otwarcie oczu stanowi nie lada wyzwanie. Widzi przed sobą zamazane kształty, które znikają i pojawiają się, kiedy mruga, próbując odzyskać ostrość widzenia.

— Muszę usunąć kulę — mówi Tanya, bezceremonialnie wręczając mu butelkę wódki. — Będzie bolało jak diabli — ostrzega.

Eames pomaga mu się napić i klęka obok krzesła, podając mu rękę. Artur zamyka oczy, zaciska palce na jego dłoni i uśmiecha się.

— Wiem.

 

•

(Dokładnie trzy tygodnie od powrotu do bazy dowiadują się o istnieniu wojskowych obozów dla ocalałych cywili. Nikt nic nie mówi, Eames rzuca butelką o ścianę.)

 

•

W ciągu kilku kolejnych miesięcy zmieniają kwaterę główną cztery razy, aż w końcu kończą w opuszczonej bazie Francuskich Sił Powietrznych w Baudoncourt. Perrin przez cały dzień szczerzy się jak wariat, kiedy odkrywają trzy sprawne samoloty i nadający się do użytku pas startowy. Ariadne, Max, Chantal, Claudette i Kurt rozpoczynają przyspieszony kurs pilotażu, a Artur przypomina sobie, jak to jest siedzieć za sterami. Tego samego dnia wysyła wiadomość do Saito. Tydzień później w bazie ląduje pierwszy transport z bronią, żywnością i lekami.

Do swoich największych sukcesów zaliczają przywrócenie łączności radiowej, nawet jeśli tylko w minimalnym stopniu, z użyciem antycznych radiostacji. Monique taszczy swoją ze sobą z miejsca na miejsce, wozi ją po całej Europie. Magnus uruchamia komputer jeszcze w Beauvechain, ale szybko orientują się, że podłączenie się do Internetu lub satelity oznacza natychmiastowe wydanie swojej pozycji. Niszczą sprzęt i w ciągu dwóch godzin jedynym śladem, że byli w bazie, są walające się po kątach butelki.

Ariadne zaczyna sypiać z Alex, kiedy stacjonują w Kaiserslautern. Nikomu nie mówią, nic nie dają po sobie poznać, zachowują się tak, jak zawsze, kłócą się podczas narad i obrzucają się inwektywami. Artur widzi je kiedyś przypadkiem, spaceruje po nieużywanym korytarzu, nerwowo wbijając paznokcie w skórę, czekając aż Eames wróci ze zwiadu, kiedy słyszy śmiech. Jest to tak rzadkie zjawisko, że zamiera, opiera się o ścianę i słucha, obserwuje, jak drzwi do nieużywanego magazynu otwierają się powoli i pojawia się w nich Ariadne. Artur bezszelestnie wsuwa się we wnękę, widzi jak dłoń Ariadne zaciska się na nadgarstku Alex.

Artur z zadziwieniem obserwuje życie, które mimo wszystko toczy się dalej.

 

•

(Artur traci poczucie czasu, więc nie wie, kiedy dokładnie odnajduje ich Robert Fisher, przywożąc ze małą armię. Ariadne odznacza trzysta trzydziestą drugą kreskę w swoim kalendarzu.)

 

•

— Kurwa — syczy Artur, kiedy Eames przykłada gazę nasączoną środkiem dezynfekcyjnym do jego ramienia. Rana ciągnie się przez całą długość, jest szarpana, paskudna i nie chce przestać krwawić.

Baza zamienia się w szpital polowy. Tanya jest zajęta, próbuje przeprowadzić operację na powoli umierającym Carlosie, w jakiś cudowny sposób uratować jego życie. W kącie Alex opatruje Ariadne, Robert ściska ją mocno za rękę. Monique przejmuje na moment dowodzenie, oprowadza po bazie Saito, który przybył przed chwilą z ostatnim transportem. Etienne, Marko i Luiza koordynują rozmieszczenie ludzi, których tego dnia z oddalonego o pół dnia drogi obozu. Później zajmą się spisywaniem, rozdzielaniem ról, każda para rąk jest potrzebna.

— Mamy sygnał z Madrytu — mówi Monique, pojawiając się nagle przed nim. Saito stoi za nią, wyglądając nie na miejscu w swoim idealnie czystym garniturze, i spokojnie obserwuje, jak Artur zaciska palce na butelce whisky, a Eames spokojnie nawleka nić chirurgiczną na igłę. — Juan mówi, że wszystkie bazy w Europie mają skoordynowaną częstotliwość i system, według którego będziemy ją zmieniać.

Artur kiwa głową i pociąga spory łyk alkoholu, Eames dotyka pieszczotliwie jego ramienia, ostrzegając go, zanim wbije igłę i zacznie zszywać jego poharataną rękę. Z ustawionego pod ścianą stołu słychać jęki Carlosa i szloch Tanyi, która nadal nie przyzwyczaiła się do żołnierzy umierających na stole operacyjnym. W kącie Ariadne zamyka oczy i pozwala Alex się objąć.

Później, kiedy Artur może już widzieć i jego głos brzmi w miarę normalnie, Monique podaje mu mikrofon. Po raz ostatni próbuje protestować, proponuje, żeby to Saito coś powiedział, błaga Eamesa spojrzeniem, żeby coś zrobił, cokolwiek. Alex szczerzy się do niego i potrząsa głową.

— To twoja rola, Majorze — mówi, obejmując Ariadne w pasie.

Artur czuje się jak pieprzony John Connor, kiedy zamyka oczy i zaczyna mówić.

**Author's Note:**

> to tak, nigdy w życiu nie pisałam post-apokalipsy, więc nie mam pojęcia, co mi z tego wyszło. nie mam już siły na pisanie i cały czas miałam ochotę się zastrzelić za ten pomysł. wątek Cobba jest bardzo szczątkowy, bo nie mogłam się zdecydować, co z nim właściwie zrobić i prawdopodobnie potrzebowałabym osobnego wątku i chyba bym się pocięła wtedy. przepraszam.
> 
> Sol dziękuję za ulubione miejsce w Londynie. cytat z piosenki _Bones_ The Killers.


End file.
